Legends of Tomorrow: World So Cold
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: The last time Leonard Snart showed any emotion was the day of his mother's murder. Since then he never cried again for anything. Until the day when the one person in his life he truly cared for, was ripped away from him. It was a day he would never forget, a day when he truly became the ruthless, vengeful Captain Cold. It was the day he caused his little sister's death.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, or the characters, other then any oc who may be introduced within the story or the plot, which is the only thing I do own. Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Author's Note: This story is my own story based on my own thoughts with Leonard and Lisa's past and childhood, and will be told in Leonard's POV. If you like the story and would like to see more, then I will try to keep up with this as much as I can. If you don't like, then I only ask that you please keep all negative comments to yourself. Now then onto the Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Remembering The Past **

I don't remember much about the day my mother was murdered, but I know it was the last day my sister and I ever shed a tear or showed any kind of emotion. I looked around at the few adults around me all wearing black clothes and weeping silently. The dark clouds in the sky moved closer together looking disatisfied as the cold heartless wind swirled around kicking up leaves around our feet. I could hear the sound of my little sister Lisa crying in our grandfather's arms as he rubbed her back soothingly and quielty comforted her. We were the only kids in the graveyard that day, and as I turned now to look at the blue casket which held my mother's dead body inside, the only thing that was swirling around my eight year old mind was this: _It should've been you dad. It should've been you._

The next thing I remember was my head pounding matching the steady rhythm of my heart. My vision stared to blur as I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see my grandfather's blue eyes looking down at me with deep concern. "You okay there Len?" I tried to answer, but the next thing I felt was something warm and sticky trickling down my lips and down my chin. As I looked down clutching my head in my hands, I noticed tiny droplits of blood dotting the ground at my feet, and my heart began to instantly pound in fear and panic. _What was happening to me?_ That was the last thing I remembered before waking up later in the hospital bed was My grandfather sitting beside me and my little sister who was only five at the time holding my hand with tears running down her face. "Don't leave me Lenny." She said as tears shimmering in her brown eyes. I gave her a weak smile and replied, "Don't worry little sis, Leo's not going anywhere. I'll always be here to keep you safe no matter what."

"Lenny! Lenny!" The sound of my little sister's voice reached me which brought me out of the memory. I slowly opened my eyes to find only pure darkness around my eyes which blocked out any source of light. _A blindfold?_ My head pounded and I could taste the coppery substance of blood in my mouth and feel it running from my nose down my lips and down my chin. As I tried to move now to the sound of Lisa's voice, I suddenly realized that I was bound tightly to the back of a chair, and I attempted to keep calm as I heard Lisa's frantic voice calling out my name in terror. "Lenny help me!" She cried out as I could hear her voice racking with sobs. "I'm scared." A rush of anger and adrenaline rushed through me as I drew in several audible breaths to keep calm.

"Nice to see you're awake, son. We've got a lot to discuss." I turned sharply toward my father's voice, trying to suppress the chill that when up my spine when I felt his hand touch my shoulder. He only called me son when he wanted something from me. "…Lewis-" I started when I felt a sharp sting of pain shoot through me as a hand smacked me hard across the face making my world spin despite the darkness. "What did I tell you, Leo? Don't speak unless I tell you to." He said gruffly. I clenched my jaw in anger as I felt fresh blood fill up inside my mouth. I swallowed, but held my tongue. Just like old times…

"Better. And it's Dad, not Lewis in case you forgot, son. I certainly haven't." I flinched again as the blindfold was suddenly ripped off and a surge of bright light hit my eyes momentarily blinding me. "Stay away from him!" I heard the tone in Lisa's voice change from terror to anger as I blinked my eyes rapidly to clear my vision until the world came back into focus. I looked around and realized I was in some sort of abandoned warehouse as it was cluttered with medical tables which lined the walls throught out the room, one of which held Lisa's quivering body as she struggled to get free despite the restraints holding her preventing her from doing so. "Leave her alone." I growled with anger consuming me. "This is between me and you, leave Lisa out of this." My father didn't reply as he now stood directly in front of me looking icredibly smug as ever. Same old, same old. I thought. Something's never changed.

"Let Lisa go." I said firmly then immediatly regretted in when I felt another hard slap to my face making my vision swim as a wave of dizziness came over me. "Wjhat did I just tell you Leo?" Dad's breath touched my ear as I flinched with a mixture of both fear and anger. "Don't speak unless I give you permission to." I felt my vision instantly start to blur now as my head began to pound, and the memory of my mother's death instantly came flooding back. "Took you longer than I expected to come around there, Leo. Don't tell me my being away all these years has made you go soft."

I bit back a retort, as I would've liked nothing more then to wipe the smug like grin of his face and tell him to go to hell, but that would've more then likely got me killled right now, and that was not on my to do list at the moment. Not when Lisa's life was on the line. Dad' smirk widened and I swallowed down the bile that had risen in my throat. "Good… Now, talk to me. You didn't grow soft, did you, Leo?" "No," I answered bitterly trying to keep the look of fear off my face despite the wave of dizziness now sweeping over me.

"What's with the nosebleed son?" Dad asked as I shook my head. "It's nothing." I answered stubbornly. The next thing I felt was my father's hand once again slapping me hard across the face which almost knocked the chair I was strapped into over, and only added on to the pain in my head. My vision now began to grow dark as I began to drift into unconsciousness. _No!_ I thought firmly. _I can't pass out now. I have to stay strong for Lisa. I have to keep her safe. I have to keep dad away from her._ Fear shot into my heart as I watched dad move away from me and now turned to Lisa who was still struggling to get off of the metal table she was strapped onto. "Get away from her." I growled trying to keep myself from falling into unconsciousness. "Don't hurt her." I looked around and immediately realized with fear that I didn't have my cold gun. "Looking for this son?"

I tensed up at the sound of my own weapon being warmed up in my father's hand, and I felt the blood in my veins ran cold. _Shit._ I thought trying not to panic. _Dad_ with the Cold Gun in his possession brought some unpleasant thoughts to my mind, particularly the variety of different torturous painful ways he might use it on me to exact revenge.

"Hate to break it to you Leo." Dad said as I looked at him through my blurry diming vision and could see the smug smirk look on his face again as he stepped closer to my sister. "But you don't tell me what to do." Dad replied and my heart leaped into my throat in fear as I noticed the glimmer of a sharp silver blade clenched in his fist now. "Lenny!" Lisa screamed in fear as she struggled against the straps pinning her to the table. "Lenny! Lenny don't leave me!" I struggled to get out of my own bindings pinning me to the chair, but without my cold gun there was nothing I could do. I was powerless as my sister's screams of terror reached my ears, and I drifted into unconsciousness, not knowing when I would wake if the baby sister I raised would still be dead or alive.

* * *

 **Too Be Continued...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new Story, and as I said before, If you like this story and would like to see more, then please feel free to leave lots of positive reviews, but if not then I ask you keep all negitive comments to yourself. Hope you enjoyed and as always Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, or the characters, other then any oc who may be introduced within the story or the plot, which is the only thing I do own. Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Author's Note: This story is my own story based on my own thoughts with Leonard and Lisa's past and childhood, and will be told in Leonard's POV. If you like the story and would like to see more, then I will try to keep up with this as much as I can. If you don't like, then I only ask that you please keep all negative comments to yourself. Now then onto the Story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Memories and Flashbacks**

I had no clue Where I was now or even consciously aware if I was still alive or dead. My vision was full of darkness, but I could distantly hear the sound of movement all around me. The sound of people talking to be more accurate. _Where the hell was I? Was I still with my father? With Rip and the team?_ I had no idea, but all I could think about now was Lisa. _Was she alright?_ I swear if he hurt her, I was going to do everything in my power to make him pay for it. Anything. I could hear the sound of my heart pounding in my chest despite the pain that was still raviging through my head like a bowling ball striking down pins in a bowling alley.

The sound of movement around me suddenly began to grow louder and more frantic, and soon the sound of a machine beeping rapidly next to me reached my ears, putting the emotion of fear deep into my heart but I forced it out. Emotions made people weak, and I was certaintly not raised to be weak that was for damn sure. The pain in my head grew more painful with each passing second and I soon became consciously aware of my body shaking violently with spasms of seizures running through me like a bolt of lightning.

My vision was still blurry when I woke up next not sure of where I was until I rapidly blinked my eyes until my vision cleared. Finding myself miraculously still alive, I looked around and found myself lying on what appeared to be a medical table in the familiar building of S.T.A.R. Labs, as racing thoughts of my little sister flashed through my mind. _Where the hell was Lisa? Was she okay? Was she still alive or dead?_ I had no clue, but I knew I had to find her. I slowly sat up and winced in pain as an unbearable stab of agony shot through my head but I ignored it.

"You know you shouldn't be moving right now." I turned sharply to see Cisco walking in, with Caitlin not that far behind looking concerned. "Cisco's right Cold," She said using my meta-human codename. "Just relax and take it easy, you just came out of a seizure." I rolled my eyes and continued sitting up despite the pain raviging inside my head like jackhammers working on the ground. It was becoming increasingly unbearable to ingnore.

"Is he okay?" I turned now to see Barry zooming in like he always did with a concerned look in his eyes as he looked over at me. "Good to see your awake." He said as I ignored him and proceeded to get out of the bed they had me laying in. "Whoa, where do you think your going?" Barry asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "You need to stay and rest." "What I need to do is find my sister." I said shaking his hand of my shoulder and rolling my eyes in sarcasm. "And what I need from you," I said dangerously fixtating my blue eyes on him. "Is for you to stay out of my way." I pushed my way past him and proceeded out the door, when Barry suddenly used his superspeed to run right in front of me just as my hand touched the cold metal of the doorknob.

"Guys, can you give us a minute please." He said looking over at Cisco and Caitlin. Both of them nodded and headed out of the room and I rolled my eyes in annoyance again. "I'm not going to tell you again," I growled as my blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Stay out of my way Barry." "I can't do that." Barry replied as I grabbed him hard by the shoulder and slammed him against the door. "Why not? How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with people who don't want to be saved?" "This isn't just about you Leonard, this is about Lisa too." I drew in a deep breath as the pain in my head started to become unbearble again, and I could feel trickling of blood running down my nose again but I ignored it.

"Leonard there's something wrong with you." Barry said softly. "Your sick. Let me help you." "I'm fine Barry." I said with a scoff. "I don't need your help, and I certaintly don't need you or anyone else telling me how to live my life." I tried to move away from him, but fliched in frustration when I felt Barry's hand on my shoulder. "I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life." He said softly. "But I do know that Lisa cares a hell of a lot for you, and I know how much you care about her. But you can't do anything to help her or get revenge on your father for everything he's done if your head's not in the right state of mind because your sick."

There was an odd moment of silence between us as I turned away from him and drew in several shaky breaths as the room around me began to spin. "You can't do anything like that by yourself Leonard." Barry replied softly. "Let me help you. Just this once, let me help you. You said it yourself that I owe you for saving Lisa's life last time right? So let me do this and let's work together to take down your father." I was about to answer when the pain in my head returned with a vengeance and I soon found myself falling deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

At first all I saw was nothing but darkness which soon began to fade, as I now found myself back in my childhood home. "Come on Lenny, let's play." I looked over to see Lisa at the age of five holding a stuffed brown teddy bear in one arm. I looked down at myself I now realized that I was somehow inside the body of my eight year old self the same age I was the night my mother was murdered. _What the hell is going on here?!_ I wanted to scream out but held my tongue in silence as Lisa grabbed a hold of my hand. "Come on Lenny!" She said pulling on my arm while looking at me innocently with wide pleading brown eyes. "Come on let's play. Let's play!" I smiled and replied, "Alright then what do you want to play little sis?" Lisa's eyes sparkled as she giggled. "Tag Lenny!" She cried out taking off in a run. "Your it!" I laughed and chased Lisa around the house laughing. It felt good to be this way again. To be spending time with my little sister and just being a kid again, it felt awesome.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening alerted me, and I carefully ashured Lisa behind me protectively. "Lenny? What's going on?" I could hear her scared voice from behind me shaking and trembling as I held her hand. "Whatever you do, stay calm, and don't panic." Lisa nodded and just as I heard my father's voice rang out through the house, Suddenly everything around me blurred and shifted as I now heard new voices swirl around me. "You think you can take us on kid? Your nothing." Images of at least four teenaged kids ranging from the ages of sixteen to at least eighteen all cirlced around me like I was a wounded animal ready to be devoured. I looked down at myself and now realised with a soft groan I was fourteen again and in jeuvie, the worst place I had ever been in, but at the same time Juvie was like a walk in the park compared to what prison was like.

One of the teenagers toward over me as I reared back my arm and cold-cocked him streight in the nose, sending him reeling. "Why you little bitch!" Another one shouted out in anger. I watched him pull out a shiv that was hidden beneath his orange jumpsuit and stabbed it into my side. I felt the pain flow through me as I realised I had been hit in a critical spot as I went down bleeding while the other kids laughed and procceded to beat the living hell out of me. I felt myself black out a few times until a deep voice boomed around me. "Hey! Get the hell away from the kid unless you want to eat an explosive round of fire." There were sounds of punches landing followed by cries of terrors as they four kids took off running and the next thing I knew was that I saw the seventeen year old teenaged form of Mick standing over me.

"Name's Mick Rory. You okay kid?" I let out a slow shallow breath as I placed a hand over my bleeding wound and replied, "Thanks for the save. Name's Leonard Snart." "Stick with me Len, and I'll make sure we both get what we want." I groaned as I tried to sit up but Mick held me back down. "Easy kid, you don't need to overdo it now, let's get you some help first." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Don't need it." Was the last thing I heard myself say before everything around began to shift and change again as voices belonging to Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry all shouted toward me. "Come on Leonard wake up!" Barry cried as I felt him beating down on my chest rapidly with his super speed. I felt my body viberating with a jolt as I suddenly shot awake breathing heavily, as my blurry vision suddenly began to grow dim, and trickles of blood ran down my nose. "Cold? You okay?" Barry asked looking at me with concerned eyes as I slowly sat up and rose to my feet. "I'm fine." I muttered softly trying to will my jellified legs to move as I headed for the door of S.T.A.R. Labs. "Where are you going?" Cisco asked. "You need to rest Cold." "Save it." I called over my shoulder as I headed out the door. "I'm going to see Mick and my sister."

Outside the cool crisp autumn air of night washed over me as I felt my vision burn and blur as I attempted to try and walk, but nearly fell forward until I felt the hand of someone on my arm and I looked up to see none other then Mick who was standing in front of Hartley, Weather Wizard, Peak-A-Boo, and Prism. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked while silently cursing myself for how weak my voice sounded. "Taking you back to the base Len." Mick said in a gruff voice. "What base?" I asked blinking my eyes trying to clear my vision as my head began to pound with pain again. "Our base boss." Mick replied. "The Rogue's base."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of the story and are looking forward to see what else happens next. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it. Also for those of you who just saw tonight's episode, will know that the part about Mick saving Leonard in jeuvie was mentioned in the episode which gave me an idea to add in the story, and yet I apologise for those who have yet to see the episode for the spoilers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, or the characters, other then any oc who may be introduced within the story or the plot, which is the only thing I do own. Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Author's Note: This story is my own story based on my own thoughts with Leonard and Lisa's past and childhood, and will be told in Leonard's POV. If you like the story and would like to see more, then I will try to keep up with this as much as I can. If you don't like, then I only ask that you please keep all negative comments to yourself. Now then onto the Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Friend or Foe? **

The land all around me was barren and icy as I struggled to get to my feet. Heavy snow began to fall from the heaven's above obscuring my vision as I looked around and could see the bloody lifeless bodies of my comrades lying dead strewen all around me. Firing up my cold gun, it hummed to life and glowed with power as I searched around for my attacker. A blast of heat fired out of nowhere from the mist of the icy snow knocking me off my feet with a blast of pain jarring through my body as it burned. I struggled to get to my feet again, but sank to the ground. Agonizing waves of pain from my ribs newly broken throbbed through my chest, the jagged edges stabbing at my lungs, constricting my breath. My vision swam as I fought the urge to stay concsious. _There is no fucking way I'm about to die here._ I thought struggling to breathe as I lay there on the cold ground slowly freezing to death. _Not without avenging Rip and the others._

I gasped for air and looked up at my opponent, my partner in crime, my best friend Mick Rory as he held up his heat gun to my chest ready to fire a blast of heat and end my life. His eyes blazed with light from the heat of the gun dancing with fire. "So this is it huh?" I asked swallowing hard and feeling a sharp burst of pain shoot through my chest. "Your just going to end it all huh Mick? everything we worked so hard to achieve? all that we'd been through together?" Mick's fiery eyes just stared at me sadistically as he enjoyed seeing my pain and discomfort. "You and I were supposed to be partners Len." Mick finally replied emotionless and cold as I could feel the heat from his gun inch closer and closer about to torch me.

"You picked your side, and now I've got mine." Mick continued his eyes continuing to dance with fire from the light of the heat gun. "Only one of us is going to walk out of here alive Len, and I sure as hell am not about to die out here in this damn blasted ice age." Pain shot through my chest as the snow continued to fall ontop of me slowly covering me in a blanket of white as I shivered against the cold. Normally I would welcome the cold, but this was ridiculous. Freezing to death was definitely not one of the ways I had planned to die, nor was it to die at the hands of my best friend who had betrayed me either.

"Any last words Cold?" Mick asked as I could feel the white hot flames from his gun about to burn me. I could smell my clothes starting to burn and the smell hit my nostrils. I held back a cry of pain as I tried to move my frozen fingers to reach for my cold gun and raised it up toward him catching him by surprise. "Your right Mick." I said through gritted teeth while hissing as pain shot through my chest from my broken ribs. "Only one of us is going to make it out of here alive, and it's not going to be me that's going to die out here." Mick let out a small amused laugh. "You think you have what it takes to kill me Len? Your still the same punk ass kid I saved in Juvie. You don't have what it takes to kill. Not even me." I sucked in a soft breath of pain and got ready to fire. "Guess we'll find out now, won't we?" I drew in as deep of a breath as I could without cringing in pain, and a blast of cold shot out from my cold gun at full blast knocking Mick back as a blast of white hot heat singed my body burning me alive. The Last thing I heard before everything went dark was the sound of my own voice screaming.

"Lenny! Lenny!" I snapped awake breathing heavily as I came face to face with my sister Lisa who was holding my hand, and looking at me with concerned brown eyes full of worry. "Easy Len," She said softly. "Just take it easy and breathe." I looked around and realised I was back in the comforts of the old Rogue's hideout in Central City and immediatly thoughts of Rip and the others flashed through my mind. I heard the sound of knocking at the door as Mick poked his head into the room. "Everything alright Len?" He asked his voice lacing with deep concern as I slowly nodded. "You feel up for some company?" I nodded again and Mick slowly opened the door fully to reveal not just him but the rest of the Rogues as well.

Suddenly I felt my chest tighten up worse then any anxiety I had ever felt in my entire life, and I had curse myself for suddenly allowing myself to look weak. My head began to pound and the room slowly began to spin. "Lenny?" Lisa's voice sounded far away even though she was sitting down right next to me. I couldn't breathe and I gasped for air, fighting the speckles of darkness creeping in on my vision. "Lenny!" The next thing I knew that I had fallen hard from the bed I had been lying in and slowly sat up on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest taking in huge ragged gulps of breaths. I felt Lisa sit down on the floor next to me, who had an arm crossed over my chest to hold me still.

"Easy Lenny," She said gently and soothingly, her voice soft in my ear helped bring me back to reality as I coughed and immedialty felt a huge rush of air into my lungs again. My vision slowly came back into focus as I looked around to see Mick and the others all looking at me with looks of worry and concern. "What the hell was that?" Mick asked as I looked down and noticed droplits of blood on the ground. "Lenny?" Lisa turned my head so that her and I faced each other and that's when I realised my nose was bleeding again. "Lenny, what's going on with you?" Lisa asked as I turned my gaze from her. I drew in a deep ragged breath as I slowly got to my feet only to be met by an unexpecting wave of nausea and dizziness.

I shook my head slowly trying to clear it as I headed into the bathroom to wipe the blood from my nose. Why the hell was I so weak? What the hell was happening to me? "Lenny?" I heard Lisa's voice through the door followed by a soft knock. "Len? You okay?" I was about to reply when speckles of darknes filled my vision again and as I felt myself falling foreward, I saw nothing but darkness followed by a sharp wave of pain jolt through my head as I hit something hard on the way down.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Whoa! Talk about intense! Poor Lenny! Will he be alright? What exactly is happening to him? Wanna find out? Stay tuned then for Chapter 4 because it will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, or the characters, other then any oc who may be introduced within the story or the plot, which is the only thing I do own. Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Author's Note: This story is my own story based on my own thoughts with Leonard and Lisa's past and childhood, and will be told in Leonard's POV. If you like the story and would like to see more, then I will try to keep up with this as much as I can. If you don't like, then I only ask that you please keep all negative comments to yourself. Now then onto the Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Snart Family Secrets**

Barry's face was the first person I saw as I opened my eyes and let out a soft groan. "What the hell?" I asked weakly looking around to see Cicso and Caitlin. "What the hell happened?" "Lisa called me and said that there was something wrong with you." Barry replied his eyes full of concern as he looked at me. "Seems like she was right too." I heard Cisco reply in a soft voice as I turned to look at him with as cold of a stare as I could muster. "I'm fine." I replied stubbornly trying to sit up in bed only to be held back by a wave of unwanted dizziness. I looked over to see Caitlin holding a small needle in hand and looked at me.

"I need to take a small sample of your blood in order to figure out what's wrong with you." She said softly which I allowed her to do so and held out my arm. "Knock yourself out doc." I said narrowing my eyes at her. "Just don't be surprised when you don't find anything cause there's nothing wrong with me." I felt a small pinch of pain hit my arm as she put the needle in, and I looked down to see her pulling the syringe which soon became full of blood, then she took out the needle and handed me a small ball of cotton. "Hold this over it and it'll stop the bleeding. I'll be right back."

I watched her leave and drew in a deep breath as I looked over at Cisco who quietly decided to follow Dr. Snow, which left me alone with Barry. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically while rolling my eyes as I leaned back against the pillows. "Look Leonard, I can't help you if you don't start telling me what's wrong." Barry said softly as I rolled my eyes again. "Look Barry, I don't know how many times I got to tell you." I replied glancing his way with a cold hard stare. "I don't need you to keep saving me. Whatever is going on with me, it's my problem not yours so just do yourself a favor and stay out of it." "I can't do that." Barry said softly. "Why? because my little sister asked you to?" I replied sarcastically just as I saw Caitlin and Cisco walking back into the room.

"Boy do you got some explaining to do Cold." Cisco said eyes narrowed toward me as I shook my head. "What the hell does that mean?" "Why don't you tell us?" Cisco replied. "According to your test results, we found out that you got something called a-" Cisco stopped and looked over at Caitlin to continue. She cleared her throat and explained, "We found out that you have a rare disease called Hypothalamic Hamartoma." "What's that?" Barry asked suddenly interested as I replied, "It's none of your buisness." "Actually it is our buisness Cold." Cisco said his eyes narrowed again as I stared at him and he suddenly grew quiet and stopped.

"Leonard, have you been experiencing nosebleeds and strange headaches happening randomly?" Caitlin asked softly as I shook my head and lied, "No, why?" "Because Hypothalamic Hamartoma is a disease that produces rare, tumor-like malformations." She explained. "They can occur during fetal development and are present at birth. They are non-progressive lesions and do not expand, spread or metastasize to other locations. They grow in proportion to normal brain growth, and consequently their relative size to the rest of the brain." "So you think I have this damn disease then?" I asked rolling my eyes in sarcasm. "Based on what? my blood?" Caitlin slowly nodded. "The blood results are never wrong." She said softly. "What puzzles me even more, is that this desease is also heriditary, but I pretty sure your dad doesn't have it so what about your mom?"

A sudden burst of guilt and sadness followed by anger flowed through me at the mention of the word mom, but I drew in a deep breath and let it go without saying a word. "Is there anything we can do to help him?" Barry asked as I slowly sat up in the bed. "I told you Barry, it's not your issue to deal with." Rolling myself weakly out of the bed, a sudden burst of unwanted pain shot through my head causing me to nearly let out a scream of agony as I fell to my knees clutching the sides of my head.

Distantly I could Caitlin and Barry calling my name and a trickle of something warm and wet began to stream from my nose, followed by visions of my mother lying in bed dying. I remembered those nights when I was little, right before she passed away I would go in and see her while bringing her a glass of water. She would always pat my head and say in a weak voice how much she loved me and to always look out for Lisa. I never knew why my mother got so sick all the time. One minute she would be fine and the next she would be doubled over clutching her head in pain with blood dripping out of her nose. Now I knew why.

"Leonard? Leonard?" I could her Barry's voice now as I drew in a soft shuddering breath and replied in a hoarse voice while pushing Barry away, "I'm fine." I murmured softly, as the white hot pain died down, but the residual pain was still very extreme, pounding through my head visciously. I could feel Barry grab ahold of my arm and tried to help me to my feet but I pushed him away. "I said I'm fine!" I yelled out this time my voice full of anger. "Why won't you let us help you!" Barry cried out angrily his eyes narrowed as he grabbed ahold of me by the shoulders hard until I was face to face with him.

"Because it's not your damn problem." I said letting out an exasperated sigh as the pain continued to pound inside my head. "Well I'm making it my concern." Said Barry. "Why?" I asked. "I'm not a part of your so called team, I got a team of my own." "You told me before that I owed you one after you saved me that night, after Deathbolt tried to attack me, so think of this as me owing you a favor." I rolled my eyes in annoyance as the events of that night unfolded in my head and I silently cursed myself under my breath. "What the hell was I thinking?"

Suddenly another blast of pain periced my skull causing me to cry out, "Ah!" My hands flew to my head again as my vision began to blur cauing black spots to fill my vision. "Leonard? Leonard?" I could hear Barry's voice distantly trying to reach me again, but I could feel myself about to black out. I turned to look at Barry through the darkness that was threatning to engulf me as I felt something warm and wet stream from my nose again. Looking down at the floor I realised it was blood as I felt Barry grab ahold of my arm. "Leonard? Stay with me." He said softly as I finally passed out.

* * *

The first memory that came to mind was the last time I saw my mother. I was home alone with her and she was in the kitchen making dinner for the family while I was upstairs in my room getting everything ready for Lisa to come home from her friend's birthday party. I was right in the middle of setting up Lisa's room and making her bed for her, when I suddenly heard the sudden beeping sound that came from the smoke alarm over my head. "Mom?" I then ran down the stairs to find my mother collapsed on the kitchen floor, with a pot of boiling soup which was boiled over and had caught on fire. "Mom!" I rembered shaking her gently to try and get her up but nothing worked, so my next instincts was to take out the fire before it ruptured any further. I remembered running into the living room to grab the fire extinguisher when I heard the sound of the door opening followed by my father's voice yelling out, "What the hell is going on in here?!"

I ignored it and kept focusing on my mission to find the fire extinguisher, but no sooner that I did, I felt the hardend grip of my father's hand on my shoulder jerking me backward. I stifled a cry of pain as the back of my head hit the wall and my vision began to blur. I coughed and held a hand over my mouth as the house became filled with dark smoke, and all I could think about was my mom and getting her out. I bent down on all fours and began crawling on my hands and knees trying to make my way to the kitchen, but the smoke was too much for my body to take in, and the last thing I saw was four figures standing over me before the darkness finally egulfed me.

* * *

When I woke up next, I realised I was now staring up at Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry along with my little sister and Mick behind them. Lisa's eyes were full of tears as she looked over at me and gently pushed past Barry while grabbing ahold of my hand. "Thank god you're okay Lenny." She said her voice breaking as tears splashed down her cheeks. "What's with the waterworks sis?" I asked while trying to sit up only to be stopped by a sudden wave of dizziness which held me down. "We almost lost you that's what." Came Mick's soft voice as I looked up at him. "More then once." Barry replied. You went into one seizure after another and your heart gave out at least three times."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and just gave Barry a cold hard stare until I then turned my focus and attention toward Mick and asked, "Where's the rest of the gang?" "Which gang you referring to? The Rogues or Rip?" "Rip." I replied gently pushing myself up to a sitting posistion once the dizziness had passed. Before Mick could respond the sound of multiple footsteps alerted me and immediatly I caught sight of them as they all walked in taking a spot in line behind Mick. "How are you feeling Mr. Snart?" Rip asked his eyes clouding over in obvious concern. I heard a snort and a giggle emerge from Cisco's throat as though he was trying not to laugh as he muttered out while trying to surpress a laugh, "Mr. Snart." I turned and gave him an icy cold stare and replied, "Think that's funny, wait till I freeze your bones and then shatter you into a million pieces then we'll see who's laughing."

A hard slap to my arm brought me over to Lisa's attention as she gave me a cold hard stare of her own. "Not funny Lenny." She scowled at me as I heard another short laugh from Cisco which was starting to get on my nerves. "Anybody want to see a tech nerd get fried like barbeque?" Mick asked obviously reading my thoughts as I turned toward him. "The kid's asking for it." "Don't you start too Mr. Hothead." Lisa snapped now rounding on Mick. "Or I'll turn both of you into gold statues with my gold gun." "I'd pay to see that." Cisco chimed in with a smile and a laugh. "Seriously dude, your not helping." Barry said gently as Cisco immediatly went quiet.

"So you and Mick both have a freeze gun and a heat gun, and your sister has a gun that can turn things into gold? How does that work?" Ray asked as I rolled my eyes in annoyance while gently pushing myself from the bed to stand. "It's a long family history that you wouldn't understand." I replied as I began walking toward the exist with Mick following close behind me. "Where are you going?" Caitlin asked. "We still need to run some tests on you." "Save it." I snapped. "I'm fine, I don't need to be treated like a damn lab rat." I then turned toward Rip and asked, "Where's Savage's next location?" "Leonard, you can't just ignore this." Caitlin said looking at me with pleading brown eyes. "This sickness you have, could kill you if we don't find a way to help you." "I don't need to be saved." I snapped back turning toward her Then toward Mick as he gave me a hard stare to which I just shook my head and replied softly, "Don't you start either, let's go. We're running out of time to save the world from Savage."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! The epsidoe from tonight just gave me tons of ideas! For thos of you who haven't seen tonight's episode yet be prepared for Spoilers in the next upcoming episode which could change the course of history for Leonard. Will it change for the better or for the worse however is the question so stay tuned if you want to find out what happens next. Also The sickness/tumors that Len has is from an idea I got from Prision Break which is where Wentworth Miller's character Michael Scofield has a condition like this as well. If you havent seen Prison Break then I suggest you find some way to get in on DVD and watch all four seasons. It's an awesome show to get into. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, or the characters, other then any oc who may be introduced within the story or the plot, which is the only thing I do own. Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Author's Note: This story is my own story based on my own thoughts with Leonard and Lisa's past and childhood, and will be told in Leonard's POV. If you like the story and would like to see more, then I will try to keep up with this as much as I can. If you don't like, then I only ask that you please keep all negative comments to yourself. Now then onto the Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Someone To Protect **

"You want to start telling me what the hell that was all about?" Mick asked turning toward me once we got onto the ship. "Just leave it be." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance as a wave of dizziness washed over me. "I'm fine." "Like hell you are." Mick snapped as he grabbed ahold of my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "What the hell is going on Len? We're partners remember? Or did you forget the fact that I saved your ass from being killed that day in juvie?" I shook my head in response and said, "Mick, it's nothing that concerns you okay? It's my personal issue alright? just leave it alone." Mick threw his hands up in frustration and just stared at me, his brown eyes glowing like liquid fire.

"Does Lisa know?" He asked. "About this so called sickness that you have?" I shook my head. "I don't plan on telling her. There's no sense in worrying her." Mick stared at me as he spat out, "What do you mean no sense in worrying her?! She's your sister!" He snapped angrily. "Exactly." I said trying to keep myself calm. "Which is why I need to keep her safe. The less she knows about me and my condition the less likely she'll do something stupid and idiotic." "You mean like going after your father?" I rolled my eyes and stifled a growl of irritation when the thought of my so called father flashed through my head, but I was glad he was dead. The bastard deserved to die for all he had put us through.

Suddenly the alarms in the ship went off as we all looked around trying to figure out what was going on. "We need you guys now." Kendra said running up toward us. "There's something you need to see Leonard it's important." A sudden cold shiver of fear raced down my spine as I suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. I looked over at Mick and both of us raced to the front of the ship to see everyone else huddled around a moniter that showed the scared face of someone I knew very well. My sister.

Lisa's eyes were full of pleading tears and her body was trembling in absolute fear. I stifled a growl of anger and narrowed my eyes toward a man that was holding her by her throat with one hand with his other hand wrapped around a gun that was aimed directly at her temple. Another cold shiver ran down my spine as the man I know reconized turned toward the moniter and looked right at me. "Hello Leo."

It was Lewis Snart, my father. The same asshole who had constintaly beat my sister and I as kids, the same man who allowed my mother to die, he was alive, and all I could do was watch as his cold blue eyes bore into mine with an evil smile spread across his face. "I'll make this simple for ya Leo." He said slowly. "I'll spare your sister's life, if you surrender yours to me. You want to save little Lisa Leo? then meet me in the spare basement beneath the Saint & Sinner's bar in Central City. I believe you still remember the place don't you?" I stifled a low growl of anger again as I looked over at Lisa who just gave me a pleading look which told me not to do it. "Is this fruitcup for real?" Mick asked leaning toward me so that only I would hear him. "He must be out of his mind to ask something like that. He's playing with your sister's life." "So What's it going to be Leo?" Lewis asked as his blue eyes sparked with evil intentions. "Your life? or your sister's?"

* * *

I turned away from the moniter and began making my way to front of the ship, with Mick's voice calling out, "Hey, Where do you think your going?" "To save Lisa." I replied quickly not even bothering to turn around. "Where did you think I was going?" I heaved a sigh of frustration when I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to realize it was of course Mick who was giving me a rather pitful but yet concerned look. "You can't face him by yourself Len." He said softly. "He's dangerous." I shook my arm away from Mick and replied, "Well I can't just sit around and wait for him to kill my sister. I have to save her." "Well you can't go out there without us." I heard Jax say as he looked over at Stien who nodded in response as I shook my head.

"This is something I have to do alone. My sister's safety is my responsibility." "But Leonard we're a team." I heard Kendra's voice this time and fought the urge not to lash out in anger. My sister's life was on the line, and now was the time for arguing. "I'm afraid their right Mr. Snart." This time it was Rip's voice speaking now as I rolled my eyes in his direction. "Look, I appreciate the fact that you all want to help, but like I said this is my responsibility. You have your issues with Savage killing your wife and son, and I've got my own personal issues with my father who will kill my sister if I don't save her by myself."

And with that I turned around and headed off in the direction toward the front of the ship, when I felt Mick's hand on my shoulder again. "Mick, I've already told you, this is my responsibility. I know you want to help but-" "Len, he's setting up a trap for you." He said cutting me off. "You know that right? He's using your sister as bait so that he can get you in his clutches." I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh while leaning against the side of the ship as a wave of sudden dizziness swept over me but I ignored it. "Come on Len, this guy is a psychopath who will say and do anything to get you back on his side."

"Since when do you care all of a sudden about being a hero or a criminal?" I asked looking at my partner as though he was insane. Mick's eyes filled up with deep concern as he replied in a soft voice, "You know the old saying, don't let your friends drink and drive? Well I guess in this case it should be don't let your friends fight insane psychopaths by themselves." I let out a small laugh and replied, "I'll keep that in mind the next time you decide to take on a psycopath by yourself." "Len, I was being serious, Lisa's like a little sister to me too, and if this guy wants you then he's gonna have to settle for me too. Cause you and me, we're a package deal, you either get both of us to join or it's no deal." I smiled and patted Mick on the shoulder. "I appreciate it Mick, but this isn't one of those times where the package deal of Captain Cold and Heatwave come into play, this time it's just me."

As I made my way toward the jump ship, my thoughts turned to Lisa now as I drew in a shaky breath and called out, "Gideon, can you hear me?" "Yes Mr. Snart." Replied the female robot voice of the ship. "If I don't make it back, tell Mick that I-" I stopped and tried to gather myself together. _Don't cry._ I thought to myself while drawing in a shaky breath. _Don't show any weakness. Keep calm you've got to stay strong._ "Mr. Snart?" Gideon's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I shook all the bad thoughts from my brain and replied with a deep breath, "If I don't make it tell Mick to watch out for my sister." I climbed into the jump ship and turned it on. The engine roared to life and I drew in a shaky breath as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I brushed it away with the sleeve of my jacket. _Sorry Mick._ I thought. _I can't lose my sister._ I drew in a deep breath as the ship rocked it out from the wave rider and I could feel myself free falling through time. _Hang on Lisa._ I thought. _Lenny's coming to get you little sis, just hang on a little longer._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! I almost didn't finish this chapter due to Leonard's death on Legends of Tomorrow, but hopefully he will somehow be alive again for season 2. Speaking of which, will he sacrifice himself to save his sister? Or will Mick and the others manage to save them both before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out more. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


End file.
